Car Fort City! Gamesave by Daydreamdirty
This is a gamesave which I have modified completely from within the game with the use of the console. What this gamesave does is to completely change the way Fallout 3 is played... by making this be the best possible Hardcore Gamesave. You do not need any of the DLC's though it is strongly recommended for the best experience as well if you would like to acquire some of the cut DLC weapons, items, etc; that have been included back into the game. Now that the Abandoned Car Fort has been revamped, I will work on other areas of Fallout 3 to both increase in size and to add more content to it. I expect this project to take about a year depending on all the amount I add to it. This will be a list of most of the changes I will make within the Fallout 3 game..... Changes made to the Game 1. New and a wider variety of customized player homes. (They aren't going to mimic each other but will be unique.) 2. Cleaned up a bunch of interiors and exteriors to make them fit better with the style of the location that they are in and/ or have added more enemies to kill and loot. (For example, I cleaned out some of the junk lying on the floor in the Midship of Rivet City to give it a "cleaner" appearance. When I clean up, it's mostly to just for cosmetic enhancements or to add a couch and several other items.) 3. More enemies, NPC's (like captives) and traders. 4. More buildings (Open buildings that contain raiders, mutants with the addscriptpackage aa7a4 command. What this command does is to set the NPC to guard mode and if you linger around for about a minute that NPC turns hostile after a minute of being right next to him. I tested this out with the Mercenary from Moira's shop in Megaton and it works fairly well. Since you can't add patrol routes by the console when ingame, I'm forced to use alternative routes to add enemies to fight against.) 5. Add in cut weapons and armor from the DLCs as well to certain player homes that I've created. (like the Sim Armor which regenerates health and broken limbs) 6. I've added a limited amount of ammo for most- if not all weapons in certain areas. Changes made to the player 1. 50% Less health 2. Does 50% less damage against enemies 3. Does 3x more critical damage (In memory of the now extinct Sniper Mod) 4. Receives about 50% more damage from Radiation. (Forces you to be careful around Radiation now.) 5. Several perks have been added from the start of the game- including cut perks from other DLC's. (If you don't have the DLC's don't worry as it won't ruin your experience.) 6. Does slightly more realistic amount of unarmed damage than normal. Other changes that will occur '-' The 4 main traders will be set to essential up until the final release of the gamesave so as to avoid having them die prematurely as well as their bodyguards and pack brahmin. '- '''Cut creatures from the vanilla and from the DLC's will appear at certain player homes that you need to kill in order to obtain that particular player home. '-''' The final version of this gamesave will hide all of the map markers forcing you to find all of the locations themselves. (Also if possible, I will make a separate version in which all of the menus are blank thus hiding/ disabling the hud, ammo count and the health meter that you would normally have. I might not since the FWE mod implements this into it.) UPDATE: This is now implemented with each version of the Gamesave I have released starting with version 7.00 Goals for the Future - To be able to have permanent followers "with which you can trade with" and not just general permanent followers. - To find more unused NPC's to add to the Abandoned Car Fort to turn it into a "City" as I'd envisioned it. - To make a copy of the current player be a permanent follower. - To edit most if not every interior cell to either add, remove or to in general ... change content around to make it appear "new". - To change some of the outfits which certain NPC's wear or to increase their protection. - To add companions to interior areas in some of the DLC's like Point Lookout. Unable to do - Unable to add in teleportation currently which makes adding doors pointless - Unable to turn off all menus as that would affect the pip-boy including trading and bartering with NPC's. - Currently unable to find a way to add in any topics to expand the dialogue. - Unable to add in set positions for added slaves (to get slaves on their knees) (This actually might be possible; still looking into this) - Unable to add in grass. There is a command called TG which toggles the grass on and off. Apparently grass is set in fallout 3 via GECK. URL Links Link to the Abandoned Car Fort Wikia page :Abandoned Car Fort Link to the La Maison Beauregard building in Georgetown Wikia page :La Maison Beauregard Link to Rivet City Wikia page :Rivet City Link to Paradise Falls page :Paradise Falls Current Version Link to the Stable Version of my Gamesave. The current version is 7.5 Car Fort City! PC Gamesave The Xbox Version of this gamesave here Car Fort City! Xbox Gamesave. Also check the talk page for current updates. Pictures